


how to get the girl

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Dates, Horror, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Scary Movies, she/they pronouns for rinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Maybe Rimi isn't the right person to ask for advice about crushes, Arisa finds out.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Shirokane Rinko, Ushigome Rimi & Ichigaya Arisa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	how to get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> oomf gave me suggestions of aririnko prompts to write and one of them was them watching a horror movie and my mind was like "RIMI!" so now, one hour later, here it is lol pls let me know if u find any typos im bad at revising my own stuff 
> 
> (oomf is @ aririnkos and if you're here you should follow xem!)

“Arisa-chan?” Rimi called. The keyboardist was supposed to be updating her on the math subject, since she had to get a week off because she was sick, but Arisa  _ was  _ off that day; she’d stare at the pieces of paper in an… especially intense way and she moved her hands repetitively. “Are you okay…?”

“Oh! Um…” Arisa looked around as if she hadn’t even processed her surroundings. “I’m… I’m fine. Yes. Perfectly fine.”

After finishing her affirmation, Arisa continued to stare at the notebook. Then, at the wall. “Right…” Rimi finally decided to take action: she proceeded to close the notebook and put away the pencils. “My grades in math are good… we can leave this for another time. What’s going on, Arisa-chan?”

Defeated, the girl sighed. “Fine. So… I like… R- _ someone!  _ I like someone. And… I want to spend time with… them, but… m-maybe I don’t know how to… ask… I mean… what if I’m too straightforward…? I don’t… hm… want to scare her off…” 

“Oh! Why don’t you watch a horror movie with them?” Rimi suggested, with her expression as innocent and pure as usual. “The new one of the Biopanic franchise just released! I’d love a girl if she took me…” It was Rimi’s time to sigh, but hers was a happy one. It was obvious that the suggestion had triggered some kind of daydream. 

Arisa, on the other hand, was a little hesitant. Watching a horror movie in the theaters wasn’t her idea of spending time with the girl she liked, but Rimi and Rinko did have a lot of similarities she couldn’t ignore. “Rimi, are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” The girl exclaimed, not fully out of her daydream yet. “I’d propose to the girl who’d take me on spot!”

Although Arisa was sure that  _ wouldn’t  _ be Rinko’s reaction (going from a shy girl to someone who proposed before, like, the third date or whatever was the appropriate time to consider marriage, seemed a bit unrealistic), but if it was thirty percent as enthusiastic as that, she’d take it. 

* * *

“Ichigaya-san…” Rinko whispered as the two of them walked side by side. “What are we going to watch…?” 

“It’s a surprise…” Arisa whispered back. She’d rehearsed a lot of lines, but she was still nervous: whispering, stuttering, and blushing. Not that practice would’ve helped with the last item. 

It took them five minutes to buy popcorn (Arisa learned that the caramel flavored one was Rinko’s favorite), so when they got to room number four, where the film would be played, the both of them were punctual, as expected from Hanasakigawa students. “B-biopanic… four…” Rinko read the title of the movie that was written on the poster of the movie in a bloody font. “I… didn’t know… you liked that kind of movie… Ichigaya-san.”

Arisa tried to figure out if Rinko was satisfied or not with the movie they’d watch, but she then realised that her nervous system was probably too chaotic to get her eyesight working properly. Or maybe, another part of her brain. That was more likely. “Y-yeah… Rimi talks a lot about this franchise…” 

Rinko nodded as they entered the room and looked for their seats. “There are… uh… too many trailers before the movie, don’t you think?” Arisa broke the ice. 

“Yes… fufu…” Rinko let out a tiny smile and for that, the whole mess caused by Arisa’s nervous system may have been worth it. “And… it’s rare for them to promote something… that’d actually interest the viewers… of the movie.”

“Exactly!” The member of Poppin*Party exclaimed, excited for talking to Rinko, but also because she found someone who understood. “I think the movie’s starting…” She whispered upon the appearance of the logo of a popular cinematographic company on the screen, followed by the gradual turning off of the lights. 

The movie started slow: normal people discussing something they’d do that was obviously dangerous. It wouldn’t be a crappy horror movie without that, after all. Everything was fine by the scene where the zombies appeared so far. Arisa had seen them on the poster and Rimi showed her the trailer enough times for her to be used to their… dead appearance by then. 

There were some gross things, sure, but both of them still managed to eat some of the popcorn without wanting to throw up. 

But everything went south when the killing started. The first one was disgusting and sudden. The second one was no longer a surprise, but it made up for it by being  _ more  _ disgusting. And by the third one, Arisa thought she wouldn’t take it anymore, so she screamed and jumped on Rinko. Of course, she wasn’t thinking and after some seconds, when she started doing so, the only thing left from the scene was a blushing mess that used to be Arisa and the popcorn package that had fallen from Rinko’s lap. 

But unfortunate enough for Arisa, the fourth death also pulled her away from her senses. 

And the fifth. And the sixth. And, well, so on. By the time the movie ended and the credits started rolling through the screen as ominous music played in the background, Arisa’s face was green. “Ichigaya-san…” Rinko called, softly touching Arisa’s arm. “Are you alright…? Everyone’s leaving…” 

_ Why didn’t Rimi tell me it was… like that?!  _ Arisa was thinking.  _ Why did she let me embarrass myself in front of Rinko-senpai? _

“I’m… uh… y-yeah. Yeah. Um… Let’s go.”

“Okay…” Rinko answered as she took the popcorn package from the ground to throw it away. For long, cold minutes, there was an awkward silence between the two girls. 

Arisa was the one who somehow found enough courage to break it. “So… um… Rinko-senpai… what… what did you think about the movie?”

It was a bold question from someone who… well, did what Arisa did, but she couldn’t let it show even more how disturbed she was. She just couldn’t. She had a reputation to maintain! A reputation she’d built to impress that girl specifically! 

“It was… a little too gory…” She replied. “And… I guess… a lot could’ve been avoided… if they were…”  _ How to put this?  _ “Smarter.”

“Yeah…” Arisa agreed. “I’m sure… you would’ve survived…” Only after allowing those words to come out that she realised that was an odd way to compliment someone you liked. Or to compliment someone, in general. “I mean! Y-you… are very good at… strategy, and… you… have a lot of… and... um… skills… and-”

“Fufu. You’re… cute, Ichigaya-san…” Was… wait! Was Rinko-senpai…  _ giggling? _

“No! I’m… no! I’m- I’m not…” Arisa’s face was all red, basically proving Rinko’s point further. “You are… you-” 

Arisa didn’t have time to finish her nonsensical phrase, though. Before that, Rinko applied a kiss on her already warm cheek and she looked like an exclamation point, with the very red head as its dot in the shape of a heart. “I’m… I’m sorry! Ichigaya-san…! I’m... I’m sorry if that was... too… bold… and that… I misinterpreted this… what can I… um… make up for you… I’m sorry-”

“Rinko-senpai!” was all Arisa managed to say for a while, before, “I… um… wouldn’t complain about… another one…” 

The keyboardist of Roselia smiled and Arisa realised that, in a way or another, Rimi was right: a horror movie was a good plan to get a girlfriend.


End file.
